


Til the End of Time

by ODeorainFan2150



Series: Moicy Week 2018 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 1 - Immortality/Mortality, F/F, Far Future, Immortal Mercy and Moira, Moicy Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODeorainFan2150/pseuds/ODeorainFan2150
Summary: They'd always planned to be together forever - neither of them expected it to last this long. After several thousand years, they still reunite.Moicy Week 2018 - Day 1 - Mortality/Immortality





	Til the End of Time

It had been too long since Angela had been here. The mountain had barely changed in the several thousand years since she had first seen it, the erosion above matched by the earth shifting below. The surface though had changed - city to ruins to forest to grassland. Now it was pastoral, with only the occasional clanging of a cowbell to distract from the stillness.  
  
  
  
She could still smell the baking bread in the village below where she had spent the night. The people always seemed welcoming, offering much in return for little. She still felt good about using her gifts although the injuries she fixed were much less severe than she had in previous visits here. A broken leg from climbing, an infected wound from an accident cutting wood - these were very different from the trauma of gunshots or the burn of a laser blast. But with a single touch, they were gone. It was no wonder that she had started collecting names other than her own, adding to the list that had begun with Mercy.  
  
  
  
Angela took another few steps, a sensation in her body caused by the nanobots guiding her way back to where they had been created. She knew the ruins of Overwatch were far below her, the nanobot marker resistant to the pressure but still able to guide her home. Another pull, much weaker, could be felt behind her but she ignored it for now. The feel of it growing stronger, however, did make her happy. It had been many months since she had last felt its pull.  
  
  
  
At the top of the rise, she rested for a while on her staff. Her faithful companion throughout these years, it’s primary function had been replaced by the colony of nanobots inside of her. Several thousand years had seen them continue to adapt and evolve to a point where the Angela that had originally created them would have scarcely believed what they could do. The nanobots had made her Valkyrie suit obsolete years ago, and so she shed it, hidden away in a vault deep underground. But she could never discard her staff.  
  
  
  
Day slowly turned to night as Angela stood like a sentinel over the marker, watching the scene below. The farmers soon returned from the field, oxen pulling carts of straw while a dog rounded up the sheep for the night. Soon the village was lit by torches and from inside, the sound of happy workers enjoying rest and peace. Even after all this time, the contrasts of the years still amazed her - her first visit here had found her amongst a city, it’s hustle and bustle lasting all hours of the day.  
  
  
  
The feeling inside of her was beginning to grow stronger and despite the gloom, she spotted its source. A shadow that seemed to bounce from darkness to darkness, dimming the occasional light as it passed. It darted into a cowshed. There was a plaintive “moo” from inside and then shadow reappeared, moving faster, racing out of the village and climbing the hill towards her.  
  
  
  
Angela turned as the shadow moved closer, it’s shifting darkness becoming more obvious as it approached. A few steps away it coalesced into a more solid shape. A dark hooded cloak covered her form but Angela knew that outline so well, stretching back to her first days at Overwatch. She threw her arms around the figure, her nanobots lifting her slightly into the air to account for the size difference.  
  
  
  
The stranger returned her hug and pulled her in even tighter, pressing her against the armour she wore below the cloak. With a flick of her head, Moira pushed back her hood and revealed her face. Despite the long years, Angela could see she looked how she always had. The shining mismatched eyes, the face you could cut yourself on, the burning red hair styled up and that grin. Angela glimpsed her for a moment before Moira leaned in and kissed her deeply.  
  
  
  
The contact with her lips felt like a tingle, electric after all this time. There was a rush as their respective nanobots interacted, passing data and learnings between them. Thoughts and feelings jumped the gap as the nanobots began to merge changes and integrate improvements.  
  
  
  
“There’s my _Liebling_ ” Moira whispered, her voice still with the faintest Irish accent after all these years. She pulled in for another brief kiss and then smiled “My perfect angel waiting for her devil’s return”  
  
  
  
Angela snorted and smiled in return “More like the angel making sure the devil hasn’t been causing havoc. Come, sit. I’m sure you have plenty of stories since we last met”  
  
  
  
Spreading out her cloak on the ground, Moira gracefully crossed her legs and lowered herself to the ground. Angela joined her, snuggling over her lap and resting her white robes over the pair of them like a blanket. For a while they sat quietly, listening to each other heartbeats, both of them feeling whole for the first time in months.  
  
  
  
Moira broke the silence first “You’ve gained another legend you know. Something about a lady in white curing a whole village of plague in a single night. When I passed through, they were building a statue of you from stone on the hill overlooking the village” Moira paused briefly “The sculptor is very enthusiastic but his human anatomy knowledge is lacking”  
  
  
  
Angela pondered this and then countered with one of her own discoveries. “Someone gave you a new name from somewhere in Libya. ‘The Silent Judge’. Coming through a town at night, draining those deemed unworthy and healing those in need.” Angela cocked an eyebrow and looked up “Growing soft in our old age, are we? You never used to heal people unless they helped you first”  
  
  
  
Blushing, Moira answered with a faint laugh in her throat “It’s probably your nanobots acting like my own personal Jiminy Cricket. I trust the biotics I gave you last time are helping with the healing? The mayor in the nearest town was very impressed after you helped to regrow his leg”. It was strange to lapse back into talking science, conversations with the same tone as those that had taken place on this site all those years ago.  
  
  
  
Their chatter continued as the night continued, the moon and stars wheeling overhead. The darkness became deeper until finally Angela finally spoke what they had both been thinking “Do you think we’ll ever grow bored of this life? Decide that we’ve been around long enough and seen enough changes. Go to sleep, turn off the system and take the next step?”  
  
  
  
Her face pensive for a moment, Moira took some time to reply. “Maybe one day. But I’m not going to rush it. We’re experiencing things no one else will ever see. We’ve seen humanity push itself over the edge and then work it’s way back. Maybe one day people will become as advanced as we were when we began this trip and we’ll be able to tell them our story. But maybe not."  
  
  
  
“Besides, “ Moira turned to face Angela, staring deeply into her blue eyes. “I promised someone I’d be with her until the end of time”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Nanobots, son - solving all the problems
> 
> Sorry I'm late!
> 
> EDIT: Minor edits on 29/09/18 to improve readability
> 
> If you like this work, I love hearing your comments - I'll always try and respond! Alternatively, drop me an email at odeorainfan2150@gmail.com
> 
> Follow me on twitter at https://twitter.com/deorainfan2150 for news on what I'm working on next.
> 
> If you want to throw me a tip, you can find my Ko-Fi at https://ko-fi.com/odeorainfan2150.


End file.
